vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VOCALOID
Vocaloid is a singing synthesizer application software developed by the Yamaha Corporation. About Vocaloid is a program that enables users to synthesize singing by just typing in lyrics and melody. It was orginally intended to be a "singer in a box" and intended to provide backing to real singer. With the introduction of "avatars", the program has become a replacement for an actaul singer with each voicebank essentially being regarded as a international celebrity or star in their own right and orginal songs have been created with the virtaul "singer" or "Vocaloid". Due to their appeal and ever increasing fandom, demand for even the older voicebanks has increased and interest in them continues to grow beyond expectations of even Yamaha. Part of their appeal is their overall nature with the limits they carry being the skills and capablities of the user working with them. Development History Vocaloid Yamaha announced its development in 2003 and on January 15, 2004, Leon and Lola, the first application software product, were launched. It was not released as a Yamaha product, but a software package of Vocaloid Singer Libraries was developed by third party licensees which included Yamaha's Vocaloid software. Leon, Lola, and Miriam (Miriam using the voice of Miriam Stockley) have been released from Zero-G Limited,http://www.zero-g.co.uk/index.cfm?articleid=803 UK, while Meiko (released on October 5, 2004 and using vocal samples from the Japanese singer Meiko Haigohttp://www.vocaloid.com/en/index.html) and Kaito (released on February 14, 2008 and using vocal samples from the Japanese singer Naoto Fuugahttp://www.vocaloid.com/en/index.html) have been released from Crypton Future Media, Japan.http://www.kvraudio.com/get/1368.htmlhttp://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/do/prod?id=27720 Voice banks By Zero-G: :Leon: English :Lola: English female :Miriam: English female By Crypton Future Media: :Meiko: Japanese female :Kaito: Japanese male Vocaloid 2 In January 2007, Yamaha announced a new version of the software engine, Vocaloid2, with various major improvements in usability and synthesis quality. Zero-G and others have announced plans to release products powered by the new software engine in 2007. PowerFX have released the first English package that is powered by Vocaloid2 named Sweet Ann. Crypton has followed and announced a series of character Vocaloid2 packages to be released, the first being Hatsune Miku. The second package Kagamine Rin/Len was released on December 27, 2007 and the updated edition "act2" was released in July 2008. Kamui Gakupo, a vocaloid that utilized the voice of the famous J-rock singer Gackt, was released on July 31, 2008. Prima was introduced at NAMM Show 2008;http://namm.harmony-central.com/WNAMM08/Content/EastWest/PR/Vocaloid-Prima.html she was released on January 14, 2008 in the UKhttp://rekkerd.org/zero-g-shipping-vocaloid-prima/ and February 22, 2008 in Japan. Voicebanks By Zero-G: :Prima: English female :Sonika: English femaleZero-G shipping Vocaloid Sonika - Rekkerd. Dated 2009-07-15. Retrieved 2009-07-23 :Tonio: English male By Crypton Future Media: :Miku Hatsune: Japanese female :Rin and Len Kagamine: Japanese female (Rin) and male (Len) :Luka Megurine: Japanese and English female By PowerFX: :Sweet Ann: English female :Big Al: English maleNew Vocaloid libraries from PowerFX (Sweden) - Jasmine Music Technology. Dated 2007-05-28. Retrieved 2009-06-08 By INTERNET Co.,Ltd: :Gakupo Kamui: Japanese male :Gumi: Japanese female By AH Software: :SF-A2 miki: Japanese female http://www.ah-soft.com/vocaloid/miki/index.html :Yuki Kaai: Japanese female http://www.ah-soft.com/vocaloid/yuki/index.html :Kiyoteru Hiyama: Japanese male http://www.ah-soft.com/vocaloid/kiyoteru/index.html Vocaloid 3 Vocaloid 3 has been confirmed, and is said to be aimed to be Yamaha's most realistic voice engine yet, discussion about the engine have already occured but no further details are known at this stage. Legal Implications Though the program is distributed for use by anyone, there are somewhat problems about using creating the software for legal reasons, particularly copyright issues. To avoid such problems, companies keep the name of their voice providers anonymous or use voice actors instead to avoid the implications of using a professional singer. Other problems, such as expenses can also be a problem for the company while singers themselves may down right refuse to provide a voice for the program. Zero-G refuses to reveal a singer who provided the voice for legal reasons to prevent users created fake songs of the real singer and only Miriam's voice provider is to date known. Crypton also has commented they they shy away from professional singers due to simulair legal reasons. PowerFX did name Big-Al's voice provider, but likewise withdraw from saying who had been Sweet Anne's. Under the use of the software, a user may use the program as voice simple or create an orginal song just how other synthesizer application software such as those that provide the cords for a gitar or the keys on a piano work the same. However, the avatars belong to their respected companies and premission must be gained if the character is intended to be used. Users may also not sell material under the characters name without the premission of the software provider. Trivia *Tonio was due for release, but he is currently delayed. Zero-G also intends to release another voice later this year, however no further details are known and when Zero-G mentioned this they themselves had not decided on the voice.Tonio mentioned *Crypton is working on a unnamed Japanese malehttp://blogs.itmedia.co.jp/closebox/2009/10/vocaloid-a779.html *After Big-Al's release, PowerFX said they are looking for input towards their next vocaloid, indicating they are at least working towards another and will continue to base their vocaloids on monsters as it is what fans seem to like.Power FX interview *"Lily" has been said to have been reported as being linked with the vocaloids, however Crypton has denied she is theirs and she is said to have no voice bank nor confirmation she is a vocaloids. She is designed to be "cyberpunk" and is drawn KEI who previously did Vocaloids for Crypton. *It is indicated Ah Software and Internet co., Ltd are both working on new vocaloids. References External Links *Official website *Crypton's official Vocaloid2 website *PowerFX official website *Unofficial Vocaloid user website Category:Software